It's a Small Mafia World
by Marshmallows vs Chocolate
Summary: Hibari Yuiko is the twin sister of everyone's favorite prefect, Hibari Kyouya. She moves back to Japan after living in Italy after most of her life and finds out that her twin brother is also involved in the mafia. Once her friends find out that she's a Mafia boss, the reaction of her friends will be… Read on to find out.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyou Hitman Reborn desu~!**

**A/N: maybe you're all wondering. 'WHY ARE YOU POSTING A NEW FANFIC WHEN YOU STILL HAVENT UPDATED ANY OF YOUR CURRETN STORIES FOR MONTHS!?' Well, I am, and if some of you are then I'm REALLY sorry! It's just that…I don't have any idea what to do for the next chapters of any of my current fanfics. And as of the moment…my current anime-craze is Katekyou Hitman Reborn. I'm so sorry again for those reading my fanfics. –bows-**

**Reborn: Oi, that note took too long. –readies gun-**

**Me: Don't point that at me Reborn-chan. You are an important part of the story. So kill me, and you won't be able to have any have blackmailing and torturing Dame-Tsuna and the other characters.**

**Reborn: -smirks- Tempting but no. I already have the anime named after me, and I already torture dame-Tsuna more than enough.**

**Me: hmph. Show-off. Whatever. Ok then! On with the story! –runs away from Reborn-**

**Reborn: get back here! **

**Summary: Hibari Yuiko is the twin sister of everyone's favorite prefect, Hibari Kyouya. She moves back to Japan after living in Italy after most of her life and finds out that her twin brother is also involved in the mafia. Once her friends find out that she's a Mafia boss, the reaction of her friends will be…**

**Read on to find out.**

* * *

'_Italian'_

"Japanese"

Chapter 1

-Somewhere in Italy-

"_Boss." A person with red hair who looked like he was in his late teens walked up to his boss and bowed slightly._

"_Don't worry about me alright? You're my right-hand man. So you have to stay here and keep the HQ in Italy safe." A young girl around 16 with long jet black hair tied in a low ponytail and crimson eyes said calmly to the taller man._

"_Yea she's right. She has me to accompany her to Japan~." A cheery voice said from behind the girl._

"_That just makes me worry even more." The man with red hair said._

"_Well then, DON'T worry. After all, the two of us are the Sky of this famiglia." The girl said and the girl and the cheery person walked away from the redhead._

"_FLIGHT 271 GOING TO JAPAN IS NOW BOARDING." A voice on the intercom said._

_The teen with white hair and smiled at the girl he was with. _"Ready to go, Yuiko-chan?" _he asked and Yuiko smirked._

"Of course I am, Byakuran." _she said and they both boarded the plane and arrived in Narita International Airport in 22 short hours._

* * *

-YUIKO POV-

"Oi, Yuiko-chan~ let's go buy some marshmallows~." Byakuran said as we arrived at my place which wasn't far from Nanimori High, the school we will be attending to in a few days.

I plopped myself on the couch "Can we just unpack our things first? I don't want my house to be a mess." I said and he pouted.

"Fine~." He said and got his bags and went to the guest bedroom.

I sighed and did the same, though I made my way to the master bedroom and started unpacking my things. Once that was done, I changed out of my work clothes, which was VERY uncomfortable mind you, to a simple black shirt and white jeans. I got my rings which signified my title as Boss to the Luxottica **(A/N: I do t own Luxottica. It's a company. It's not mine.)** Famiglia and walked out of my room to see Byakuran waiting for me outside and he was wearing a white shirt and gray jeans, while of course wearing his rings as well.

We are the two bosses of the Luxottica Famiglia and the wielders of the Mare rings. Yes, Byakuran told me about his dream where he was travelling in parallel worlds and was defeated by a Sawada Tsunayoshi, Vongola Decimo and of course the wielder of the Vongola rings. Which is why I don't let Byakuran wear the REAL Sky Mare ring, I let him wear the Sky Mare ring with the same properties as the original and the maximum flame pressure output it releases pales in comparison to the one I wear. **(A/N: u know, it's like the fake 6 funeral wreaths. Where they are given the fake Mare rings but they didn't know that it was fake. But in this fanfic, it's the same thing but Byakuran knows the rings is fake.)**

"Ready to go now?" I asked and he nodded and we left the house.

"We will go to Nanimori High before we go grocery shopping Byakuran." I said and he groaned.

"AW~! But I ran out of marshmallows!" he complained.

"That's because you didn't sleep and kept on eating marshmallows throughout the whole flight." I deadpanned.

"Fine." He said and we arrived at the gates of Nanimori High minutes later.

* * *

"Hi, we're here for enrollment. Could you give me two registration forms?" I said to the person on the other side of the desk and she nodded and gave me two forms.

"You better sign this Byakuran…" I said and gave him one of the forms and we sat down on one of the couches and filled out the forms.

We finished filling out the forms and gave them to the lady behind the desk. "Thank you ano…Hibari-san and Gesso-san. You may get your school uniform and bag at the reception room." She said and I nodded and walked away with Byakuran following.

"You owe me 5 bags of marshmallows for agreeing to study in this small school Yuiko-chan." Byakuran said and I sighed.

"I'll make it 10 bags if you just stop complaining." I said and he shut up. We had to walk up 3 flights of stairs before stopping in front of a sliding door with a sign with 'Reception Room' written in Japanese. Ok, I don't know what to call it, yes, I'm Japanese but I've lived in Italy most of my life, away from my twin brother. FRATERNAL twin brother to make things clear.

I slid the door open and I saw someone with raven-like hair and steel-colored eyes sitting on the couch with a devious smirk on his face and another person with brown spiky hair and matching brown eyes on the other couch.

I cleared my throat and both head turned in my direction. The ravens eye's widened before narrowing "Yui?"

"Eh? Hibari-san you know her?" the brunette asked.

"She's my twin sister herbivore." Kyouya said and the brunette's eyes widened.

"HIEEE! Hibari-san's twin sister?!" he exclaimed.

"Yes, we're fraternal twins. I'm Hibari Yuiko. Yoroshiku~." I said and bowed slightly.

"H-hai…I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi, but call me Tsuna. Yoroshiku." Tsuna said.

"I think not herbivore." I said and he sweatdropped.

"Weren't you studying in Italy?" Kyouya asked, crossing his arms.

"Yea, but I transferred here for the time being." I said.

"Eh? Why?" Tsuna asked and I scratched the back of my head.

"I accidentally destroyed the school I used to go to?" I said but it sounded like a question because I had no idea if I should tell them I came here to make a base here in Japan.

"EHHH!? How?!" Tsuna asked and Kyouya's tonfa went dangerously close tohis face.

"Shut up herbivore." He said and Tsuna 'HIEEE'ed again.

I narrowed my eyes when I saw the ring Kyouya was wearing. "Neh, Kyou, where did you get that ring?" I asked and pointed at the ring on his finger.

"Hn. The infant gave it to me." He said and he held it up so I could get a good look at it and my eyes widened.

"Why do you have the Vongola ring Kyou?" I asked.

He was about to answer when Byakuran chose NOW to walked into the room.

"Oi Yui-chan~ are you done yet?" Byakuran asked and stopped when he saw Kyou and Tsuna.

"B-B-BYAKURAN?!" Tsuna exclaimed and Byakuran looked at Tsuna and smirked at him.

"Yo Tsunayoshi-kun, long time no see." He said.

"Wait, so this is the Tsunayoshi-kun you were talking about? The one that killed you in the parallel world or something?" I asked Byakuran and he nodded.

"Wow…he looks weak. Well anyway, it's nice to meet you, Vongola Decimo." I said.

"W-Why is Byakuran here Hibari-san?" Tsuuna asked.

"It's Yuiko, and he's the second boss of the Luxottica Famiglia, second to me of course." I said and Tsuna's eyes widened.

"Luxottica Famiglia? You mean the Mafia Family wherein they took over Northern Italy and Western Europe? THAT Luxottica Famiglia?" Tsuna asked and I nodded.

Kyou smirked "Hou~." He smirked, and tried to launch an attack on Byakuran.

I stopped Kyou's attack with one hand and his eyes widened before he jumped back a few feet away.

"We only came up here for the school uniforms, so just give them to us. Oh, and a warning, lay a hand on the other boss of the Luxottica Famiglia and it will officially start a war between the Vongola Famiglia." I said and face Tsuna. "And you being Vongola Decimo Tsuna-kun, wouldn't like that one bit now would we?" I said and he shook his head.

I faced Kyou again "Our uniform's and school bags please?" I asked.

He 'tch'ed before giving us the uniforms and bags that he got from nowhere. That was fast.

"Now that that's done, Yui-chan~ let's go buy some marshmallows~." Byakuran said, putting his uniform in the school bag and walking away.

I sighed "When does the semester start?" I asked.

Kyou crossed his arms "Next Monday." He said and I nodded.

"See you guys on Monday then." I waved and followed Byakuran out.

* * *

Tsuna's eyes widened "T-That was the Sky Mare ring…" he muttered.

Kyouya's eyes narrowed at the herbivore and he raised his tonfa. "You have 5 seconds to get out of here before I bite you to death. 5…" He threatened.

"HIEEE!"

"4..."

"W-Wait! H-Hibari-san!"

"3…"

"HIBARI-SAN! W-Wait!"

"2…"

"HIEEEE!"

An evil aura surrounded Kyouya "Time's up. I'll bite you to death, Sawada Tsunayoshi."

"HIEEEEE!"

-Chapter 1 End-

* * *

**Reborn: OI ONNA! I wasn't in this chapter!**

**Me: you're in the next one. Well anyway, how was the first chapter?**

**Hibari: Hn.**

**Me: uh…ok? Well anyway, please review! Ari-gato! –bows- OH! Before i forget~ i need help with some characters to be the Luxottica Famiglia Guardians. Of course Yuiko and Byakuran are the Sky attribute so they're done. The guy with red hair is already Storm Guardian. I need the Rain, Cloud, Sun, Mist, and Lightning Guardians. So if you want to create an OC for this fanfic in order for it to continue please the following information for your OC: (And NO I'm not lazy to make more OC's I just dont have Much Ideas..)**

**Name Of OC**

**Age (Preferably high school age)**

**Gender**

**Hair and Eye color**

**Attribute**

**Personality**

**Hobbies**

**Favorites **

**Weapon of choice **

**Box animal of choice **

**(Dragon, Twin-Tailed fox, and Snake is already taken. SORRY~! .)**

**THATS IT! THANK YOU FOR THOSE WHO ARE WILLING TO HELP ME~~ I REALLY APPRECIATE IT **

**PLEASE REVIEW~!**


End file.
